priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Minami/Role
Season 1 Episode 1 *Mirei first appears as her normal self Minami, the school's disciplinarian captain. She disciplines Laala for running in the halls. Later she appears as Mirei in PriPara, dragging Laala into an audition with her after Laala gave her her PriTicket Bag that she 'lost' back on the street. After the audition and when Laala leaves, it's show that she purposely left her bag behind in order to force someone to join her in the auction, showing her calculating side before reverting back to her idol personality. Episode 2 *In Episode 2, she expects to be teamed up with Laala again for another performance. However when Kuma tells her Laala can't come, she continues to trust Laala will come though because of their promise. She and Laala luckily manage to perform again. As she and Laala leave PriPara, they expose their true identities to each other, shocking the other in the process. Episode 3 *Mirei is now exposed to Laala as the head of the disciplinary committee but they both take it very lightly. They meet up and then both decided to reach for the God Idol rank. Mirei then shocks her that PriPara isn't actually against the rules. Mirei forces Laala to go though various forms of training, which Lala doesn't do to well at. While at school, Mirei tried to convince Headmistress Gloria that PriPara is good for students but it unsuccessful. However she and Laala bond more as friends and they perform together once again. Episode 4 *Mirei attends to a short disciplinary commitee meeting, relating collecting the elementary schoolers PriTickets. She (along with the other members of the disciplinary commitee) asks students to turn in the PriTickets the have "on hand" to them. She also tells Amamiya that PriTickets and PriPara isn't against the rules. When Mirei sees the headmistress noticing Laala's PriTickets she called her out of line and asks her if she's got any PriTickets on hand. Laala (having PriTickets in her bag) says she dosen't and escapes the headmistress. *After she and Laala had performed she tells Laala her performance gave Eiko strenght. She also told Laala about the power of songs, and if they keep on working hard they'll eventually catch up to Sophie. Episode 5 * Mirei announced to Laala her plan for them to manage 194 jump at the idol ranking. They watch Sophie's live performance because Mirei thought Laala might learn from Sophie. She also announced that they'd compete in the Sparkling Grand Prix, but they need a third member. When Laala says she want's to team up with Sophie Mirei tries to convince her that it's impossible, but after Laala have tried a couple of times to recruit Sophie and failed, Mirei is inspired bu Laala and also want to team up with Sophie. Category:Anime Category:Character's role Episode 6 * Laala and Mirei listens to their new song and Kuma announces they'll use it in a event in a couple of days. Mirei gets the idea that they should have a new Making Drama wih the new song. After all the training rooms were full Mirei says they could go to one their homes. After seeing headmistress Gloria at Laala's house they decided to go to Mirei's house. When they started on working on the Making Drama they didn't make any progress and Laala fooled around and Mirei asked how Laala made the Making Drama. Mirei's mom askes they if they wanted tea and they had tea. Mirei told Laala about her parents jobs and they gave Laala a demonstations of the different jobs. When Mirei's mom was about get cookies, the father suggestions they can have some pudding and the parents get into an argument and Mirei actes a judge, deciding they'll have half a portion cookies and half a portion pudding. Later Laala and Mirei can hear Mirei's parents argues about if Mirei were going to be a prosecutor or an attorney. Laala stops them giving Mirei the inspiration for the new Making Drama. After the performance Mirei rankes up to Debut Class. Episode 7 *Because of Mirei ranking up she and Laala saw their new dressing room and says they now can enter the same events as Sophie. They also decide to enter an event Sophie's also going to enter, but Mirei and Kuma says to each other it's just to make Laala see the difference in their skills. When exit their dressing room Mirei and Laala meets a lot fans and sign stuff for them. They also saw Sophie's fans and decides to say hi to Sophie, but is rejected by Usagi. When Laala is late she's angry, but before they are going on she forgives Laala for this time because Sophie was late as well. Before they perform they meets Meganii Akai, and after the performance Mirei's very confused as Sophie is in their dressing room and trades Friends Tickets with Laala. Episode 8 *Mirei si at the pool to research the newst and most popular swimsuit-trends and meets Laala. She gives Laala tickets for running at the poolside, swim without warming up first and didn't stay hydrated. She also witnesses Laala and Nao's argument and when Laala cries she gives Laala a tickets because idols can't be seen crying in public. She also asks Laala how she can make others smile when she can't even make her own friend smile. After the performance Mirei helps Laala hurry back to the pool and she witnesses Laala and Nao make up. Episode 9 * TBA Episode 10 * TBA Episode 11 *TBA Episode 12 *TBA Episode 13 *TBA Episode 14 *TBA More to be added as the series progresses Category:Anime Category:Character's role